


The Stark Truth

by rockangel72701



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockangel72701/pseuds/rockangel72701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl can never meet her uncle or her grandmother, her grandfather made sure of that. It's all because of a little "accident" or so her grandfather told her. She and her mom have to stay a secret so her uncle and grandmother won't know. But all that changed when the god of mischief and lies destroys her already broken life. (No Loki love sorry! c: This takes place after The Avengers movie) This fic is originally from quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlett

Name: A secret  
Alias: Scarlett Angel   
Hair: Wavy, dark brown (looks black in the shade) with electric blue at the tips  
Skin : Tan   
Eyes: Purple on top blue at the bottom  
Parents: Mom: Juliette Dad: Unknown  
Age: 13  
DOB: 5/29/01


	2. Why Should I Keep Going On?

*Scarlett's POV* 

 

*Flashback*

"Bow down or die you mewling quims!" Loki announced.  
"Never!" My mom cried I've never seen her more bold, courageous, and terrified before in my life.  
"How dare you defy your future ruler! Because of that I'll kill your beloved daughter right in front of you" Loki yelled. Mom looked like a ghost. I was frozen, I felt like I couldn't do any thing. My mom jumped up as soon as Loki was firing his staff at me and took the fatal blow. As she laid down dying she told me to run and never turn back. I ran and I ran and then I flew.  
*Flashback ends*  
It's night now and the Avengers saved the day, but my mom died. She was my only family, she was my only friend. Now she's gone. I'm all alone. I flew up to the top of the partially destroyed Stark Towers and I'm bawling my eyes out. I'm going to jump and be with my mom again.  
"Hey kid who are you and why are you here?" A strange man asked, but I ignored him getting ready to jump. "Hey kid I asked you who are you and why are you here? I know you hear me you can't just ignore the great Tony Stark!" I finally turned around and saw him. I gave him an I don't care look and jumped. As I fell I closed my eyes and I could feel all of my pain lift away, but then something caught me and flew me back up onto the edge of the towers.  
"Why the heck did you do that?! You could have died you know I just saved your life!" Tony screamed. I just gave him a murderous and hateful look.  
" You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. You're just a spoiled little rich kid who's never been through anything and doesn't know what it's like to be human! You probably don't care anything about us regular people who weren't fortunate enough to have a mega rich life! Don't use that Iron Man hoax to tell me that you are a "good guy" or a super hero. You're just a man in a suit." I yelled practically screaming at him and I just started crying and fell down to my knees and wept.   
"You're right I don't know you, but that doesn't give you any right to judge me! You know what, I should have just let you jump." Tony said his words stung and hurt me badly.  
"My mom. She, she,..." I stammered finally accepting the truth.   
"Spit it out kid!" Tony said cutting me off  
"Loki killed my mom okay! She's the only family that I know and who's loved me, okay Stark!" I yelled. He just stood there, sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Why did you jump then, don't you think people will miss you?" Tony calmly asked  
" I doubt they would even put my name in the paper." I said indifferently  
" Okay kid, what's your name?" Tony said with an exhausted look on his face.  
"Call me Scarlett." I said calm, cool and collected now that I have finally stopped crying. He just looked at me with a interested look on his face.  
"It doesn't seem like you have any where to go and I honestly don't think you're the foster home type so you can stay with me." He said with a pleased look on his face as he walked away.  
"You're joking. Right Stark?" I said suspiciously  
" Ha! Me, kid! The great Tony Stark never kids!" Tony yelled as he gestured me to follow him. I never thought my life would turn out like this.


	3. Living with Iron Man

*Scarlett's POV*

 

When I went into Stark Towers it didn't look as bad as I thought it would considering Loki hopefully got beaten to a pulp here.  
"So, are you impressed?" Tony said pleased with himself  
"Hmph I've seen better." I calmly lied I've never seen anything this fancy before. We walked over to the couch and then stopped for some reason.  
"Here's where you'll be sleeping." Tony says with a smirk on his face. I can't believe it,we're in this big penthouse and he doesn't have a spare room! I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your'e joking, right Stark? I mean really you have this huge penthouse and you are telling me I have to sleep here?" I said while staring at him in complete disbelief. Then he started cracking up laughing and I felt really dumb and my cheeks and hands were getting hot. He just kept laughing and that made me really angry. Then all of a sudden fwoosh! My hands caught on fire I was scared and apparently Tony didn't notice. So I tried to see if I could throw a fire ball at Tony, who was recovering from his laugh attack, and I hit him in the butt. Hey, it's what he gets for laughing at me like that, and it was funny seeing him stop, drop, and roll. I had a laugh attack and started rolling on the floor holding on to my cramping stomach I was crying it was so funny. He had a hole in his pants now and he gave me a murderous glare, but I didn't care.   
"That's not funny Scarlett stop laughing! You never told me you could do that either." Tony angrily said.   
"Hey don't blame me I just figured out I had wings and that I had this fire power today." I said defensively  
"Wait, so you're saying you can fly with wings." Tony said while approaching me slowly  
"Yes." I said backing up until I touched the couch.My heart was beating rapidly.   
"Can I see them?"   
"Sure, why not." I took off my black jacket, turned around, and unfurled my wings.

 

*Tony's POV*

As soon as they came out I had to take a couple steps back those things are huge. They really are like angel wings. I wonder how she got them, they couldn't just appear.   
"So, can I go to bed now I'm kinda tired it's been a long day?" Scarlett asked  
"Yeah, sure. Um, can I take a look at you in the lab tomorrow? I asked although I knew I could negotiate with her if I needed to.  
"What are you going to do to me?!" She asked alarmed I don't know what her deal is it's not like I'm going to experiment on her or anything.  
"Why are you so paranoid? I'm just going to ask you some questions and run some tests. Is there something I should know?"   
"No! Not at all!" She said way too quickly.  
"Are you sure Scarlett? I think you're hiding something." I said.  
"No I'm not! I'm going to bed. Good night Tony." She said matter-of-factly. Then she went and curled up on the couch and pretended to snore. I left, got a blanket and put it next to her, then I got a beer and went to bed.

 

*Scarlett's POV*

 

After me and Tony's little "discussion" I closed my eyes and pretended to go to sleep. I peeked and saw Tony put a blanket next to me. That guy can really be nice when he want's to be. After he left I went to sleep.

*Scarlett's dream*

 

I'm tied up in on a surgical stretcher- chair and I can't get free no matter how hard I try. Then Tony walks up to me and I try to get him to untie me, but he just shakes his head with an evil and creepy smile that gives me chills. He takes a syringe and injects a light blue liquid in me and I start losing my ability to move. After that he untied the straps, turned me over, tied me back up, and left. I felt defenseless like a damsel in distress. I heard some footsteps and I hope it's my "prince charming" coming to rescue me.   
"Hey, can you help me please? Whoever you are." I said in a pleading and desperate voice. I hated myself for talking like that.  
"Didn't I say I was going to run some tests?" Stark said. I shouldn't have told him anything. "Now don't struggle or else it will make it hurt more. Oh wait, you can't move can you." He started laughing like a madman. All I did was growl at him and tried to move but failed. Next thing I know are my wings being sawed off. He was still laughing while I was screaming and hollering.

*End of Dream*

I woke up screaming and crying with sweat pouring down my face. Stark and a blonde girl came and asked me if I was fine. I punched Stark in the face and ran into the blonde girl's arms I trust her (a complete stranger) over Stark right now. I'm not sure if that was the right choice but I didn't care. I started bawling into her shirt and out of my blurred vision I saw her giving Stark a glare. I got off of her and she asked what was wrong.  
"I-I'm sorry i-it was j-just a dream." I said still bothered by the dream.  
"It's okay, can you tell me what happened in your dream?" Blondie calmly said. After a few deep and slow breaths I was ready.  
"Yes. Stark did something to me. So can we go now, please." I shakily said. Stark is looking confused and Blondie looks like she's going to kill Stark.  
"Sure, we can take the car." Blondie suggested  
"No, I'll fly us."  
"How?"  
"Wings." I said as I took my jacket off, unfurled my wings, grabbed her, and left without a word.


	4. The Visitors

*Scarlett's POV*

I flew over to the nearest building with Blondie screaming in my ears. Boy am I glad I don't have super hearing, because this woman is screaming like I'm torturing her.   
"Hey! Hey! We're not flying anymore you can stop screaming now!" I yelled calmly at her.   
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice." she said finally calming down now.   
"Yeah, I think I'm half deaf now."   
"Sorry."   
We sat down on top of the building and I told her my dream and she looked completely shocked.  
"So that's why you punched Tony in the face." Blondie said   
"Oh yeah, better apologize for that one." I said sarcastically   
"Hey what's your name, I forgot to ask? I asked slightly embarrassed  
" My name is Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper. And your's is?"  
*Pepper's POV*

I want her to trust me, and from what Tony told me during our argument this morning she's pretty vague. She a mysterious one, so I'll have to keep my eye on her.

*Scarlett's POV*

After I took a few deep breaths I bit my lip and told her she could never tell Stark and she looked at me cautiously, but said yes anyway.  
"My name is actually Elizabella Roe Stark." I said nervously as I hung my head as low as I could trying not to make eye contact.  
"Your, your, your Tony's daughter!" She said shocked.  
"Heck no!" I yelled. I heard her give a sigh of relief. Hmm I wonder why she would be relieved?  
"So, how are you a Stark?" She asked genuinely confused  
"So Howard Stark had an affair with a woman and that woman had a child. That child was hidden from his wife and son Tony. The child was named Juliette and she had a child who was only known to Howard and the father who was never in the child's life at all. Howard sent just enough money to keep his "mistakes" quiet, and that was like $1,000 a year. So my mom, if you couldn't tell already, was the child and she worked several jobs which kept her away from me all day. So I only saw her at night when she came back to take a nap at the motel we were staying in, and then go back to work. Then I got a job washing dishes at a restaurant in middle school. I didn't get paid that much because it's kind of illegal for me to work at this age, but it was what was needed to be done. Then Loki came, and he was about to kill me, but my mom, she took the blow, and died. So I flew up to Stark Towers and was going to jump, but Stark stopped me and said I could live with him, and now we're here." I said choking up and shedding a few tears towards the end. Pepper was a complete mess she was sobbing with her makeup all messed up she kind of looked like a clown. 

"I'm so, sorry Bella." She said recovering  
"Feeling sorry for me isn't going to change anything. I don't need your sympathy Pepper." I said almost angrily  
"OK." Just then Stark calls and says he needs us over there quick. So, I fly her over to see none other than the one and only Captain America with a guy with an eye patch who looks like he isn't the type to joke around a lot.

"Hey, Scarlett this is Director Fury and Captain America they came to see if you would be interested in joining the Avengers." Stark said   
"So, I heard you have powers." Eye patch man said  
"Now, where would you get an idea like that?" I said glaring at Stark. He gave me a "not my fault" look, then I looked at Pepper and mouthed "not a word".  
"We've been doing research on you Elizabella." Fury said with a smirk. My heart started beating rapidly I looked over to Stark then I looked over to Pepper.  
"I don't know who you're talking about. My name's Scarlett and I'm just a normal teenage girl." I said feeling guilty about lying to him. "Oh yeah, just remembered, sorry for punching you in the face Stark." I said not sounding apologetic at all.

"She punched you in the face and she's still staying here? Wow Tony, didn't know you could actually care about someone other than yourself." Captain said laughing, I like him already.  
"I see you're still wearing your tights Capsicle." Tony said while Cap was glaring at him.  
"I think I'm going to go now. You guys have fun." Pepper said while leaving.  
"Stark I think you should leave too." I said more as a order than a suggestion.  
"No, I'm going to stay."He said.  
"I think, that you should leave now, Stark." I stated.  
"And I said that I'm staying here." Stark said. That was it, my whole body lit on fire, literally, my skin, hair, wings, and clothes all became fire. Everyone looked scared except for Fury who looked very amused.  
"And I said to leave!" I yelled at Stark. He put on his suit and flew out saying something about how I should meet someone named Banner.  
"Sorry I'm not usually that angry." I said with my head hung low looking at my charred clothes.  
"So, Elizabella we know you're the niece of Tony Stark and you have powers. Also, that Mr. Stark doesn't know about this and you don't want him to. So, you join the Avengers and we don't tell your secret, deal?" Fury said.  
"When do I start?" I said confidently  
"Well you'll stay here, but you'll meet the others soon." Cap said  
"I'll meet Thor right?"   
"Why, is he your favorite or something?"He said mockingly  
"No, I just got issues with his brother that's all." I said as my eyes had a fire in them.  
"Steve will be here tomorrow at 10 o'clock." Fury said  
"Yes sir, Director Fury, sir. And it's Scarlett sir." I said with a salute. I saw Fury give me a small glare and Steve chuckled and gave me a nod. After they left I got on the couch. What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Training with Spangles

*Scarlett's POV*

"Wake up Scarlett or you'll be late." Something said. I don't know or care who or what it is I just want to sleep.  
"Five more minutes please." I whined.  
"In five more minutes you won't have time for breakfast." It said. I immediately sat up.  
"Who are you and what's for breakfast?"  
"I'm Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or J.A.R.V.I.S. and I am Tony Stark's artificially intelligent computer, and I do not know what is for breakfast." He said very proudly.  
"Hmm, is Stark awake?"  
"No he isn't."  
"So, he's in his room sleeping right now."  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"I think I just figured out who's going to fix me breakfast." I smiled evilly and left.  
"Good luck with that." He said with a hint sarcasm. I walked around until I found Tony's room and pushed open the door quietly and carefully. I tiptoed in and saw him there and then I pounced on him and shook him awake with a goofy smile on my face.  
"Wake up daddy it's Christmas! Santa came and ate all the cookies!" I said excitedly.   
"What, hmm, it's not Christmas. I'm not you're dad, get off of me." He said groggily. I sat next to him laughing and then started smiling at him."What are you doing in here?" He said after completely waking up and shaking his head a couple times.  
"I'm hungry."  
"So, why'd you come in here?"  
" Because I'm hungry, and I don't know how to cook that well." I confessed   
"Come on I'll make you some pancakes." He said in defeat. We went into the kitchen and he made the pancakes while I watched. Then we sat down and started eating.  
"Scarlett, Agent Rogers will be here in twenty minutes." Jarvi said.  
"Thanks Jarvi." I said. Then I started shoving the rest of the food in my mouth.  
"Whoa, slow down before you choke." Tony said, I nodded. "Why is Spangly coming here to see you? And don't call Jarvis Jarvi."   
"I thought you said you weren't my dad, and it's a free country." I said rebelliously with a wink.  
"Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" He sighed. "The shower's in the hallway to the left." I took my shower put my clothes back on and got a toothbrush from Tony with fifteen minutes left to spare. Then Pepper came.  
"Hey Scarlett. You're still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Tony, you didn't give this girl new clothes!" Pepper said. I tried to protest, but Jarvi had to come and seal the deal.  
"Scarlett five more minutes until Agent Rogers comes." Jarvi said.  
"Come with me Scarlett I think I have some clothes that may fit you." Pepper said.  
"Thanks a lot Jarvi." I said as Pepper was dragging me to a spare room.  
"So put this on, or maybe this, oh definitely this nice dress." Pep said excitedly. She looked like she was getting me ready for prom or something.  
"Um Pepper! I'm training with Cap not going to prom." I said finally snapping her out of her daydream.  
"Why are you training? Don't tell me."  
"Yeah, I joined. They were very convincing."  
"OK how about this." She gave me a black spaghetti strap t- shirt (with two big slits on the back for my wings) that says 'I only date superheroes' on it and some black sweatpants with British flags on the sides.  
"Pep, why do you have this shirt?" I said with a smirk.  
"Because, I do."  
"You like Stark, don't you?"  
"No, he is my boss and it's unprofessional to have that kind of relationship."  
"Pepper, you sound like an answering machine. Tell me the truth Pep."  
"Agent Rogers is here now." He said. Pepper gave me my black leather jacket, and walked me to the main room with Cap and Tony.  
"Hey guys, hope I didn't keep you waiting." I said  
"No, Capsicle just got here. I still want to know why he's here." Tony said while exchanging glances between me and Cap.  
"Well Cap and I are going to go train, if you must know." I said sharply. I hugged Pep and walked over to Rogers.  
"What, I don't get a hug." Tony said in mock disbelief. I walked over and gave him a handshake.  
"Really."  
"What, I just met you."  
"You met me before you met Pepper."  
"So what, I trust her more."  
"I gave you a place to stay! Without me you would be dead!"  
"I wanted to die!" It stayed silent for a few minutes.

*Steve's POV*  
Wow, I wonder what would happen to make her want to die. What did Pepper do to gain her trust? Or what did Stark do to make him lose her trust?

*Pepper's POV*  
Poor thing, it's sad she doesn't trust Tony. I hope Steve can win her trust, but if she trusts only two people I'm glad it's me and Jarvis.

*Tony's POV*  
Ugh, I really hate that kid, but I really can't, she's been through a lot. She's glaring at me with glossy hate filled eyes. I regret saying that, but why does she trust Pepper more? What happened between when I first met her and the next morning? What can I do to get her trust back?

*Scarlett's POV*  
I've let a tear fall and I'm trying to hold the waterfall of tears threatening to fall.  
"Rogers can we go now." I say choked up. "Please." I say pleadingly begging him with my eyes. He complies and we leave on his bike, while I start crying onto the back of his brown leather jacket. We arrived to a shady looking building and walked in. We went inside a room with a boxing bag he and took off his jacket and so did I.   
"So I'm going to teach you hand to hand combat, so no powers." Rogers said  
"Okay, so what am I going to call you sir?" I said while I was putting my hair in a pony tail.  
"Whatever you want. Ready to start?"  
"Yeah Spangles." I said with a smirk. I heard Cap laugh then I attacked. I ran up to him with a roundhouse kick to the side which he blocked. He attacked with some punches to my side and I dove into him. The spar went on that way for half an hour until we both got tired and I decided to end it. We circled each other and then I went for the ''kill'' and kicked him in every man's weak spot, and I got him good.  
"That's not fair Scarlett." Cap groans out.  
"Are you okay?" I said laughing clutching my stomach.  
"Yeah, can't keep a super soldier down. Why are you laughing?"   
"Because it's freaking hilarious."  
"Come on I want you to meet some friends of mine."  
"Kay Captain." We left on his bike and arrived in front of a jet and sat next to each other.  
"'I only date superheroes' really?"   
"What? I want excitement in my life and besides these are Pepper's clothes."  
"Oh okay, so you do support America."  
"Yeah of course why?"  
"Your sweatpants."  
"Oh yeah. You know what?" I asked chuckling.  
"What?"  
"I like you, you're not as patriotic as I thought you would be." As soon as I said that he had a confused look on his face, but then he started laughing. After that I started laughing and then we were laughing together for five minutes. "Hey Cap."  
"What?"  
"Can you tell me about what it was like in the 1940's and what was World War II was like?"  
"Yeah I can." He started telling me about it and it was interesting and he told me about his friend named Bucky and a girl named Peggy. By the time he got to when he was iced I fell asleep dreaming myself into the 1940's.


	6. Meeting the Avengers

Steve kept talking until he heard a small snore and he looked over and chuckled to himself, after that he fell asleep. After the sky turned into a bluish purple with orange and pink cotton candy strung across it the jet landed and the pilot came and woke Steve and Elizabella up.

 

*Elizabella's POV*  
"Wake up we're here." The pilot said mildly annoyed.  
"Where's here, and who are you?" I said groggily while stretching in my seat.  
"Remember how I told you how you'll meet the others soon?" Cap said standing up.  
"Yeah, is he an Avenger?" I asked still looking at the pilot suspiciously.  
"Yes, this is Agent Barton and we are on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier." Cap said holding out a hand to help me out of my seat. I stood up without taking his hand. After that we left and entered the helicarrier.  
"So, why am I here?" I asked somewhat irritably. No one said anything and we walked into a room with little light and a round table with three people sitting in some chairs. Steve gestured for me to sit down and Cap and Barton sat down as well. Then Director Fury got up and stood in the middle of the room.  
"Well I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, and that reason is her." Fury said while gesturing to me. I could feel everyone staring at me. I glared at Fury and looked at them and said "hi" with a little wave.  
"What do I have to do with anything?" I said. This guy always looks like he has something under his sleeve.  
"Who is she?" The red-head asked.   
"Well why doesn't she introduce herself." A nerdy guy asked. The others agreed and I sat there sitting quietly and I kept sending Steve "help me" looks and he sent me a reassuring look.

*Steve's POV*

I saw that Scarlett was nervous, so I did what I could to help.  
"Why don't all of you guys introduce yourselves first?" I asked. Scarlett turned to me and smiled and mouthed "thank you".  
"So why don't you go first Captain." The Director said.   
"But sir I already know him." Scarlett said. She has a lot to learn before she becomes an agent.  
"Well then agent tell us who you do know." Fury said. This girl is lucky.

*Elizabella's POV*

Really why did I do this to myself. I just had Cap save me and I just put myself right back out there.  
"Okay, I know Steve, Agent Barton a little bit, Loki, Thor only because of Loki, and I wish I didn't know Stark." I said with my arms crossed. I heard some chuckling when I mentioned Stark.   
"My name's Natasha Romanoff and Agent Barton and I are assassins. The guy over there with the glasses is Dr. Banner he's a brilliant scientist, he's also The Hulk. Thor is the "god" of thunder and brother of Loki "god" of mischief and lies. Now who are you?"   
"I'm Scarlett and I have wings and can control fire." I said. I really don't want to get on any of their bad sides. Especially Romanoff and Barton's, they could kill you in your sleep if they wanted to.  
"Your real name Agent." Fury said. That guy really gets on my nerves.  
"Let me guess that's why Stark isn't here. Does Pepper or Stark even know I'm here?" I asked looking at each of them with distrust.  
"Yes, that's why Mr. Stark isn't here and I've sent them a message that you'll be spending the night here." Fury said.  
"Wait what, I'm suppose to spend the night here. I don't even know you people!" I yelled as I stood up. I got looks from everyone and Steve was gesturing for me to calm down and sit down. Everyone had their hands on their weapons and Dr. Banner looked kind of scared.  
"Last thing we need is a kid with anger issues." Barton said. As far as first impressions go I think I've made the worst one in history. I took some deep breaths and sat back down still glaring at everyone. I don't trust a single person here except for Cap, why didn't he tell me this.  
"My name's Elizabella Roe Stark, and Stark just so happens to be my uncle okay" I said very calmly.  
"Now was that so hard." Fury said." Ms. Stark is going to be an agent here and you all are going to train her. Her file is in all of your rooms and I expect that you read it. Agent Romanoff and Barton you will be teaching her how to use weapons, Captain you'll be teaching her hand to hand combat, and Thor you'll be teaching her how to use her powers." Fury said. So, the debates and arguments began. Everyone except Cap started arguing about how they didn't want to teach me and why they had to. Man I've never felt so hated in my entire life.  
"Are we done now?" I said fed up with this.  
"Yes we are, training begins tomorrow at five." Fury said. I got up and walked out of the room and Cap followed me and led me to where I was going to be sleeping. He asked me if I was okay and I said yeah, but I must be a good liar because he fell for it. After that I sat on the bed and I cried and threw the pillow at the wall over and over again. I grabbed the pillow and threw it on the bed, then decided to call Pepper. I hope she picks up I mean it's only 8 o'clock and I hope I'm not interrupting anything. After several seconds she finally answered.  
"Hey Pepper I think I made the worst impression possible, everyone here hates me. It's not like I care that they like me though." I said   
"Oh really, you don't care? It sounds like you do." Pep said.  
"I don't. It's just that any of them could kill me in my sleep or I suddenly disappear one day and never be found." I said kind of scared.  
"Oh I'm sure they wouldn't do that, okay maybe if you messed with their family or something. Okay, I guess you're right." Pep agreed.  
"What do I do Pepper?"  
"I would practice self-defense and stay on their good side."  
"I'm doomed."  
"Good luck Bella"  
"Thanks I have a feeling I'm going to need it." I said and hung up the phone. I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow at all. Actually I'm not looking forward to going to sleep at all. Good bye cruel world. I climbed into bed, set my alarm, and then after several minutes I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Training Day

*Elizabella's POV*

I heard my alarm start playing Wide Awake by Katy Perry and I groaned. I got up and got ready for the day with my phone playing its Pandora Today's Hits playlist. I put on my clothes from yesterday and I put my hair in a regular ponytail, grabbed my phone and turned my music off, then went to go to my death. I asked a person named Agent Hill for directions to the training room and when she asked why, I told her about my training and she told me to be careful and that I could go to the medical room at any time. I thanked her and walked into the room and sealed my fate. The assassins were already in there and they were already planing my death. I mentally sighed and thought this was going to be a long day.

*Tony's POV*

I was pacing around with a beer in my hand and Pepper was trying to calm me down.  
"I'm going to kill Rogers. They were only going to go train, now she's going to spend the night there!" I said angrily.  
"I'm sure it's fine Tony I mean Steve is going to look out for her there. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Pepper said grabbing the beer out of my hand setting it on the counter. I sat down at the bar and grabbed my beer and drank it all. I was walking down to my workshop when Pepper stopped me.  
"What are you going to do?" Pepper questioned.  
"I'm going to work on a project." I said.  
"What is it? Can I see?"  
"It's a secret." I said as I walked down. When I was down there I started doing more research on Scarlett. "Jarvis did you find anything on Scarlett?"  
"Yes I did, but we've come across a problem sir." Jarvis said.  
"Well what is it?" I said drinking a green veggie smoothie.  
"All of that information is kept by S.H.I.E.L.D. and I can't access it."  
"Then crack it."  
"I can't sir."  
"Why not?"  
"They upgraded it since the last time we cracked it."  
"Dang it Fury! You know what I'm heading over there." I said as I put on my suit and was just about to leave right before Pepper stopped me.  
"Tony where are you going?" Pepper asked as she was walking towards me.  
"I'm going out." I said not turning around.  
"In your suit?"   
"Yes."  
"You're going to S.H.I.E.L.D. aren't you?" She said, all I did was look at her. I don't know why I care so much about the kid."She'll be fine Tony don't worry."  
"Well then how come I can't see any info about her or the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. has the only info on her and I can't crack their system?"  
"There's probably a good reason for that. You know what we can call her later on, okay?" Pepper said. I hate it when she's right. I took off my suit and drank the rest of my smoothie.

*Elizabella's POV*

I was half way through my "training" with the assassins and I think I've bruised several areas, I'm sore, bleeding, and they were still firing arrows, bullets, and anything else they could find to kill me with. I tried to dodge all the projectile, but I was failing horribly and they gave me nothing to fight back with. They said I couldn't fight with my powers, but that didn't mean I couldn't use them to defend myself. So I made a huge fire wall that melted everything that went through it. I ran up behind them swiftly and quietly and grabbed two guns and held them at gun point. I thought that I was top dog and then the red head turned around and took the guns out of my hands and threw them across the room. Then she slapped me with her gun and I fell to the floor with Barton and Red pointing their weapons at me.

*Flashback*

 

I need more money for me and my mom to survive. I walked down to the nearest library and used the computer to search up ways that I can make some money. I found a place that did scientific research, and I set up an appointment to take a pill for $1,000. Mom would say no, but we need the money and with Mom exhausted she can't take on another job. The money we do get only covers our rent and my Mom has to work several jobs just to pay the bills. My "job" at the restaurant covers food and maybe some clothes from the local Goodwill. This extra thousand will help a lot and if I can keep doing this maybe Mom won't have to work so many jobs.

*flashback over Natasha's POV*

"Don't you think we went too far?" Clint asked worriedly. I felt bad about doing that to her, but I'm sure the others would've done the same.  
"Let's get her to the medics." I said dragging her by her hands and then Clint grabbed her feet.

*Tony's POV*

"Pepper it's been an hour now can I call?" I said anxiously. I was honestly a little worried and Pepper wouldn't let me leave.   
"Yes Tony you can call now." She said rolling her eyes. I called her cell and I heard Steve pick up. Why the heck is Steve answering her phone?  
"Steve where is Scarlett?" I said in a threatening tone.  
"She's in the medical room." Steve said.  
"Why the heck is she in the medical room I thought you were supposed to be taking care of her!" I yelled. "Pepper I'm leaving now!" I yelled and hung up the phone. Before she could calm me down or protest I was gone.

*Steve's POV*

I didn't get a chance to warn anyone because of the arguing going on. As soon as I started talking it was too late you could already hear the clanking and stomps from Stark.  
"What the heck happened!" Tony yelled. I'd hate to be Natasha and Clint right now.  
"Tony calm down." Nat said.  
"What the heck do you mean calm down! I leave Scarlett with Rogers to go train and then she end's up in the medical room!" Tony yelled. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, I mean I was in charge of her.   
"Hey don't blame it on me she went to go train with Natasha and Clint and Nat knocked her out!" I said defensively. As soon as Tony heard that Nat knocked her out he went to go hit her, but I held him back. Clint looked like he didn't want to be there and Natasha glared at me. Hey, I wasn't the one to knock her out it was them. Although she did seem a little depressed and nervous last night and everyone thought she was a brat I didn't think they would do this.

*Elizabella's POV*

I woke up to Stark, Red, Barton, and Cap in the room and everyone was tense and angry. Cap was holding Stark back from Barton and Red and Stark had his suit on. Wait, when did he get here, how long have I been out, and where am I? I pretended that I was still out and peeked and listened to what was going on.  
"She shouldn't be here, this is no place for children." Red.  
"That doesn't give you any right to do that to her. If you knew what she went through you would understand why she acted that way towards you." Steve said while getting in Red and Barton's faces. How does he know what I went through? Did Pepper tell him before I left?  
"Wait, what do you know about what Scarlett? Did she tell you?" Stark asked.  
"I read her file and Pepper told me a little about her okay?" Steve replied.  
"Why didn't I get a copy?" Stark asked   
"There are some things that Fury doesn't want you to know." Clint said finally speaking up.  
"Why wouldn't he want me to know about her I'm taking care of her! She's living in Stark Towers!"  
"Why do you care so much about her I mean she's not even your kid?" Red asked. He cares wow he really does have a heart. What's next, he'll adopt me and we'll become one big happy family and I'll tell him he's my uncle and he won't disown me? Yeah right, give me a break. I've heard enough of this nonsense it's time for me to make myself known. I yawned a huge dramatic yawn stretching my arms, you know the whole show they couldn't help but notice me.  
"Well look who's up." Red said. I smiled at her.  
"Are you okay?" Cap said   
"Yup everything's perfectly fine." I looked at Stark who had his mask up."Looks like we have a visitor."  
"We're going home." Stark said glaring at Red.  
"Yeah you can, but I'm staying." I said defiantly.  
"What?" Stark asked   
"I'm going to have to agree with Tony here you should go home." Cap said.  
"No, I have to meet all the agents here and besides I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and people aren't always going to be as gentle as Agents Romanoff and Barton were to me." I said with a smile while looking at Red and Barton for the last part. Then I realized where I was. I was in the medical room, I had to get out of here fast.  
"Um Steve isn't it our turn to go train now." I said nervously while hopping off of the hospital bed.  
"Yeah, but I think you need to rest first." Steve said.   
"No I'm perfectly fine, but I think some training would help a lot right now." I said very impatiently.  
"Okay, let's go then." Steve said. I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could out of there dragging Steve along. I didn't know where I was going and I really didn't care. I heard Steve say slow down a couple times but it went through one ear and out of the other. I kept having flashbacks of the surgery and my mom dying and then I started sweating. Then all of a sudden Steve grabbed me and held me by the arms. I tried to snap out of it, but I couldn't until he started shaking me and calling my name. I started crying and he pulled me into a hug. We caught the attention of Agent Hill who asked what was wrong and if she could help but Cap didn't even know what was happening to me and I couldn't speak. She asked us if she should get the others and Cap said no and not to tell anyone. She promised not to and left. We stayed like that for a while then he asked me if I still wanted to train and I said yes. Then we went into the training room and he showed me how he boxes all of his anger and frustrations out and you know what? It works. Cap said that whenever I need someone to talk to he would always be there, he also told me that I didn't have to train with the others today I thanked him and went to my room. Stark came over to tell me that he was leaving and if I wanted to go. I said no and I laid on my bed feeling grateful to have a friend like Cap.


	8. Experimenting

*Scarlett's POV*

I woke up after a short nap and went to get some lunch from the cafeteria when I bumped into someone and I landed on the floor.  
"Hey, watch where you're going you-" I yelled, but stopped as soon as I saw who it was. "Oh sorry Steve." I quickly said. Steve held out a hand to help me get up, but I rejected the offer and got up by myself. Steve looked at me quizzically and then shrugged.  
"No problem. Hey where are you headed?" Steve asked  
"I'm getting some lunch, but I have no idea where the cafeteria is. How 'bout you Cap?"  
"I'm going there too. I can take you there if you like."  
"Sure, why not?" I said as we began walking to the cafeteria. I got spaghetti and a piece of toasted garlic bread while Cap got a coffee, two sandwiches, lasagna, steak, and a slice of apple pie. I kept staring at his plate thinking how he could eat all of that while still being all muscly and in shape.  
"So, how long have you been at S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked while twirling my spaghetti.  
"Since we formed the Avengers." Cap said then continued to devour his food.  
"Cool. Hey Steve can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah go ahead."  
"How'd it feel to be trapped in the ice?" I asked cautiously trying to avoiding eye contact. He stopped eating and looked at me.   
"It felt like I was sleeping."  
"Did you dream?" I asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, I did." He said with a sad smile. After that he continued eating. I decided to stop asking more questions about his past, so I wouldn't stir up bad memories. After that there was a comfortable silence and me and Cap finished our food.  
"Hey Scarlett what was your mom like?" Cap asked.  
"You don't have to call me that, you're my friend." I said expecting him to know that already.  
"What do you want me to call you then?"  
"Elizabella, unless you come up with a cool nickname." I said cheerfully.  
"So, about your mom."  
"Oh yeah! Her name was Juliette, she was my best friend and she was a very strong person. She worked all the time though so I didn't really see her much, but when I did see her she would tell me stories and we would tell each other jokes. We even had special songs we sang together! Even though we could barely afford the motel we were staying in she always saw the positive. When I asked about something she'd always tell me the truth no matter what it was. She's also super protective over me and hated leaving me by myself. She's my role model and I want to be just like her. Some people say I look like her too!" I said with memories of us together starting to pour into my head.  
"You really loved your mom didn't you." He said.  
"Yup and I still do!"  
"What did she look like?"  
"Here, I have a picture." I said handing him a picture of me and my mom. She was around 5'8 and had tan skin with medium length black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a gray top with flowers with some blue jeans.  
"Yeah you do look like her. Who's your dad?" Cap asked while handing the photo back to me.  
"Don't know and I don't care." I sharply said.  
"Hey, what happened to you earlier?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." I said sharply. "Hey can you introduce me again to everyone?" I suggested. He agreed and we left the cafeteria to redo my first impressions. We went to the lab to go meet Dr. Banner. I can tell already that this is going to be a tough one. I stood outside the lab door while Steve was inside and he turned around and looked at me. I was feeling tense and my hands were shaking trying my hardest to look normal.  
"Come on Elizabella." Steve said gesturing for me to come inside.  
"Can't we meet Dr. Banner somewhere else?" I asked fiddling with my hands.  
"Why, what's wrong with here?" He asked clearly not seeing that I don't want to be here.  
"N-nothing." I stuttered. I started walking slowly and shakily into the lab.  
"Elizabella this is Dr. Banner, Dr. Banner this is Elizabella." He said gesturing. Dr. Banner and I shook hands.   
"I just came over here to um start over and hopefully redo my first impression." I said still fidgeting. "Hey, let's go outside and get some fresh air. What do you guys think? " I said itching to get away from the lab.  
"Yeah, sure." Steve agreed.  
"It would be good to get some fresh air." Banner said as we began walking outside. While we were walking Steve pulled me to the side and asked me what was wrong. I just answered with a nothing and kept walking. It was a nice warm day with a few stray puffy white clouds. I went out to the railing and I stepped onto the bottom rail with one foot. I took off my jacket and spread my wings hearing whispers of them asking what I was doing. I looked over to them and giggled then I climbed onto the very top rail when I yelled "I'm flying Jack!" Then I did the unexpected, I closed my eyes and jumped. I dived down and swooped back up feeling the warm air brushing in-between my feathers and on my face, man I love flying. I went and stood behind Steve and Banner on the helicarrier with my wings tucked in and yelled "Boo!" I started laughing so hard, I like scaring people.  
"How'd you do that?" Banner asked examining me with his eyes.  
"Well, I don't know I just flapped my wings and-"   
"No, I think he means how did you get the wings." Steve said cutting me off. He was examining me too. I was feeling uncomfortable and awkward until I got an awesome idea.  
"Hey, how 'bout I give the two of you a lift and show you how it is! It's foolproof!" I said excitedly.  
"Um Belle, didn't you forget something?" Steve said  
"Belle?" Banner asked looking at Steve with a smirk.  
"Cool nickname Cap. How'd ya know she was one of my favorite Disney princesses? I love how she stuck around with Beast even though he was mean sometimes. Do you like Beauty and the Beast Dr. Banner?" I said playing my favorite parts in my head. Dr. Banner smiled at me and then it struck me, I had completely forgot about my whole idea. You know what though, I could care less.  
"Yeah I do like that movie. And by the way, my name's Bruce." Bruce said. Steve coughed, whoops kinda got lost in my little fairy tale.  
"Do you like Beauty and the Beast Cap?" I asked.  
"Yes mam." He said and I laughed.  
"Oh, I have something I want to show you Elizabella." Bruce said. Hm? I wonder what it is and why he has something for me. Wasn't he complaining with the rest of the Avengers?  
"Oh, cool where is it?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious of him.  
"It's in the lab, I promise it's not going to kill you." Bruce said. I forced a laugh out and glanced at Cap.  
"Well, can't you bring it out here?" I asked.  
"No, you have to come inside the lab to see it." He said. I don't want to go, but I don't want to seem like I'm a brat.  
"Then, can Cap come?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Cap?"  
"Yeah, I'll come." Cap said. We started walking towards the lab, I'm thankful that he's here I'm starting to get nervous. When we get there I gather up all my courage just to be able to walk inside. When we walk in we go over to this table that has a glass box with a white cloth draped over it.  
"Wha-What's that?" I asked. I was doing all I could to not run out of there. I was slightly shaking and was feeling very, very nervous and was standing close to Steve. Steve notice and sent me a worried glance.  
"Look." Bruce said as he unveiled his surprise. As soon as I saw it I though it was a joke. It was a bright blue flame that I was kind of surprised wasn't being fueled by anything. It was just floating there. Bruce however, looked like he just found the cure to cancer.  
"Um, is there anything else?" Steve asked looking at Bruce like he was crazy. Bruce just shook his head and grabbed a bucket of water. He opened the glass box and poured it on the flame. It didn't go out, but that's probably because it's a gas flame. Then he got a sack of flour and a small fan and poured the whole sack on it and it didn't go out. OK now you've impressed me and Steve was impressed when the water didn't put it out and now he's just totally amazed and shocked. Then he decided to up the anti and then turn on the fan to high and it didn't go out.  
"So, what do you guys think?" Bruce asked. Steve just looked at him with his mouth open.  
"That, was, totally awesome! How'd you do that!" I asked.  
"Well,I'm glad you like it. I made it because I heard you can control fire and once I perfect it I can inject the serum in you and-" Bruce tried to explain, but I wouldn't let him.  
"No you're not going to inject anything into me! Stay away from me your just like him! I'm not going to let you experiment on me! I'm not a lab rat!" I yelled backing up with my hands on my head while Bruce was a light shade of green. Steve was trying hard to calm us both down, but I needed to get out of there. I ran outside and flew until I found this ledge near the ocean and I sat out there and I blacked out.

 

*Flashback*

"I'm home." Mom said. I ran up to her and hugged her.  
"Hey mom, I know you're going to work soon again soon and need your sleep, but I need to ask you something." I said after rehearsing this conversation over and over again.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Um Mom, can I go to a lab near here and help with some research. It's free and they pay you $1,000 to help." I didn't mention the pill because I knew she would say no if I did.  
"What are you going to be doing? I know you must be doing something important if they're paying you that much."  
"I'm helping with the testing part."  
"Are you going to be tested on?"  
"No." I said. I'm not lying to her I'm just not telling her I'm taking a pill.  
"Okay, you can do it."  
"Really Mom?!" I said surprised and happy.  
"Yes, Lizzybelle. Anything else or can I go to bed now?" My mom said jokingly.  
"No, you can go to bed now. Love you mommy." I said giving her a hug.  
"Love you too." She said hugging me back. After that I went to the restaurant and washed the dishes, prepped, and cleaned up the whole restaurant. I went to bed and got up to my mother gone to work. I got ready for the day and went and walked over to the lab. Once I got there I walked up to the lady at the desk. She had honey blonde hair with dark brown hair under it in a Shirley Temple style hairdo.  
"Hi, I'm Elizabella S. I signed up online to take a pill. Do you know where I can get the money and pill?" I asked feeling kind of stupid and embarrassed since this is my first time.  
"Okay Ms. Elizabella I'll need you to sign this form and I'll call you up when we're ready." She said. I'm surprised and kind of concerned that she didn't ask how old I was. I filled out the form only putting 'S' for my last name, so we wouldn't be discovered. Then after a minute or so the lady called me up and I saw that her name was Brittany. I thanked her and I was led down a hallway by man who I think is the scientist. We entered this large plain white room with windows and a surgical stretcher- chair.  
"Um, why are we in here if I'm just taking a pill?" I asked nervously.  
"Can you get on the chair please." He said. Now that I look at him he's tall with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes.  
"O-okay, but you didn't answer my question." I said after sitting on the chair. The man comes over with a knife and stabs a huge syringe,with a light blue liquid in it, into my arm. I can't move at all. He then straps me into the chair and then smirks at me.  
"You aren't taking a pill, love. You're going to be the first of many in my army. You're going to be under my complete control." He says while lifting my chin up with his pointer finger to look at him.  
"Go die in a hole." I struggled to say. He glared at me and slapped me across the face. He went and got another syringe and stabbed it in my neck. I scream out in pain. They obviously don't believe in anesthesia. I feel my eyes burn, I have a sharp pain in my back, and my whole body feels extremely hot.  
"What did you do to me?" I said as the medicine was wearing off and I could talk easier now. He frowned and stomped toward me.  
"No! It didn't work! You stupid girl you're supposed to be taller and stronger! At least show some side effects!" He yelled pacing around. I had my eyes closed the whole time they stung badly. I slowly opened them and looked at him he stopped and looked at me and got even angrier.  
"All that work just for you to have different colored eyes!" He yelled as released me from the chair and picked me up and threw me against the wall. By this time the medicine has worn off and I got up and ran toward the table and grabbed the syringe with the light blue liquid and stabbed it in his heart. I tied him up on the surgical stretcher-chair and then wrapped him up in some duct tape I found and left. I went to the front desk where Brittany was and told her that if she cared about people she should find a new job. I ran home and laid on my bed, curled up in a ball and wept. All I could think of was 'I'm so sorry mom'.

*Flashback over* 

*Steve's POV*

Once I calmed Bruce down we looked around trying to find Belle. We couldn't find her anywhere on the helicarrier. We talked to some of the agents and they said she stormed out of here. Bruce offered to come with me to help, but I said that he should stay in case she came back. That wasn't the real reason he didn't come, I didn't want her to get angry and Bruce Hulk out again. Thor came and said he would fly out and try to find her. I thanked him and went to ask Fury about her connection with labs.


	9. Secrets

*Elizabella's POV*

I woke up to someone hovering over me, so I lit my fist on fire and punched them in the face. I got into a fighting stance to see Thor holding his hands on his nose. I think I may have made, yet again, a horrible impression, literally.  
"I'm so sorry Thor I didn't mean to. I thought you were a bad guy!" I said rushing over to him to help, but instead he said he was fine.  
"Why did you run away?" Thor said sitting down.  
"Um, I don't like being in labs." I said as I sat down in front of Thor.  
"Why?"  
"Can't we talk about something else, like why you're here?" I said  
"I'm here to come bring you back."  
"Why everyone there hates me except for two people. Dr. Banner probably hates me again now because he started turning green when I left."  
"I don't hate you."  
"That's hard to believe especially since I just punched you in the face."  
"I said I'm fine, and why do you think everyone hates you?"  
"Because of the arguing when I first met you guys."  
"I'm sorry you feel that way."  
"I don't need your sympathy. "Achoo!" I sneezed. Then I sneezed again, and again, and again. "Thor, what, achoo! cologne are you, achoo! wearing?" I didn't even time to hear his response because I sneezed a sneeze that sent me at least ten feet into the air. I started to fall, so I started flapping my wings wildly and caught myself. As I lowered myself down I saw Thor have a slight impressed look on his face.  
"So that's how you left."  
"Hey, I wonder if I can control the wind now." I wondered aloud. I stood in front of Thor and tried to move him using the wind. I pushed my hands out and asked if he felt anything.  
"I felt a breeze." Thor said smiling.  
"Hey Thor."  
"Yes."  
"I'm thinking since I can control wind and fire, maybe I can control earth and water as well!"  
"Then try it."  
"Okay." I thought about the this clump of dirt on the ground and thought about moving it and all it did was shake. That was all the proof I needed. I moved to the top of the ledge and looked at the water below and thought about moving a bubble of water. I saw that I moved a tiny little bubble and tried to show it to Thor, but I broke my concentration and it dropped. That's okay though I smiled so big my cheeks started to hurt. I ran up to Thor and tackled him with a hug. "Can we train here from now on, please?"  
"Okay, but you know we're going to have to tell Fury about your new powers."  
"Fine, but can this be our little secret just for a little while?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'll give you a Poptart."  
"Okay, but if Fury asks I'm going to tell."  
"Fine." I sighed. Thor rubbed my head. I think I have a new friend.

*Steve's POV*

I stormed into Director Fury's office soon after Thor left. As soon as I walk in Fury turned around and spoke before I even got a chance to.  
"Let me guess, you're here about our newest recruit?" He said with his hands folded. I was stunned then I realize he's Director Fury and he knows everything.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked calmly as I sat down in front of him.  
"Stark called in earlier demanding to know why he can't see her information." He said.  
"Why can't he see?" I asked wondering why we couldn't give him at least a little info on her. He seems somewhat responsible around her.  
"Because she would only join if he didn't know. What Stark doesn't know won't kill him."  
"Why is she here anyway?"  
"We need all of you on a special mission."  
"There's a chance that an Asgardian may have escaped and is on his way here."  
"Why doesn't Thor deal with him then?"  
"Because this Asgardian has almost conquered Asgard and the nine realms before." Thor said as he walked in. When did he come back?  
"Where's Belle?" I asked.  
"She went to Agent Hill." Thor replied.  
"Oh okay." I said.  
"Seeing that we're already talking about our upcoming mission go get the others and go to the debriefing room." Fury said sternly.

*Elizabella's POV*

"I don't know what to do Agent Hill." I said exasperatedly as I flopped onto my bed. Agent Hill and I were talking about Stark. Hill was sitting next to me on the bed.  
"Well, I think you should salvage what you have left of the relationship you guys have before you tell him you're his niece." She said.  
"How am I suppose to do that! Whenever I try he always ruins it!" I said sitting up.  
"Well, has he tried?"  
"No. Well, maybe."   
"Well, then what did you do?"  
"I guess I kinda ruined it." I admitted feeling guilty. He was trying to help, but why did he act so protective and stuff. Does he know? Just then a knock came from the door and I walked up and answered it. It was Cap.  
"What do you want?" I sharply said with a glare. As soon as I did that I felt bad, I didn't mean to do it and Steve looked hurt. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Steve. I-I didn't mean to." I said. I didn't want to lose one of the few friends I have.  
"Follow me you have to go to the debriefing room." Steve said.  
"Look who just got their first mission." Maria said as he began walking towards us  
"Wait, what about Maria?" I asked  
"No, just you. Tell me about it when you get back okay?" Maria said.  
"Okay, see ya Maria." I said as I walked off with Steve. We walked into the debriefing room and I saw everyone there including Stark. I sat next to Steve and Thor.  
"We've learned that a very dangerous Asgardian has escaped Asgard and is planning an attack on earth." Fury paused and stared at me. "And we need her." My eyes widened and everyone looked at me.  
"Why me?" I said curiously.  
"We took care of Loki well enough without her." Red said.  
"His name is Volundr and Asgard barely was able to fend off against him." Thor said standing.  
"How the heck am I suppose to help! He almost wiped out Asgard!" I yelled standing up.  
"We need more people this time, and you training more will help." Thor said.  
"So what are we going to do about Volumber or whatever." I said going back to business. "Does he have an army or what?"  
"Volundr, doesn't have an army as far as we know. Stark and Dr. Banner get as much information as you can on him, I want to know everything. Agents Romanoff, Barton, and Rogers keep training Scarlett. And Thor-" Fury said.  
"I'll bring him back here." Said Thor. After that I went with Steve to go work out in the Gym.

*Thor's POV*  
"Don't you think we should tell her." I asked walking up to Fury.  
"No, she doesn't need to know." Fury said.  
"Won't it affect her if she finds out without warning!"  
"She will be fine."  
"What about Stark?"  
"Didn't you hear about what happened when she went into the medical room?"  
"Fine, but we need to tell her soon." I said and left.


	10. Surprise!

*Elizabella's POV*

Steve finished helping me practice my boxing in the gym/training room and we decided to take a break. We sat down on the bench to take a breather. I whooped and smiled at Steve.  
"I could have gone at least another hour. How bout you Cap?" I said happily.  
"Wanna go another round?" Cap asked with a grin. I stood up and put my fists up, I was pumped. I flashed this wide, crazy smile at him and he returned it. Before any of us knew what was happening we were in an all out fight. After twenty minutes we were exhausted. I would never admit this out loud, but I was way more tired than he was. We sat down back at the bench trying to catch our breath.  
"I don't wanna be trained by Red and Cupid. I wanna be trained by you." I voiced looking at Cap.  
"Don't worry she'll come around at least you won't have to train with Stark or Fury." He standing up. " Go take a shower and meet me at the balcony."  
"Why, I'm tired." I whined.  
"Just do it Belle. You stink."  
"Shut up grandpa. I guess I'll do it." I rolled my eyes and left. I went into my room and took a shower and put on my clothes from yesterday. I met him at the balcony and as soon as I saw her I would've left if Cap didn't call my name. I walked over there and said hi to them both.  
"So why did you tell me to meet you here Cap?" I said glaring at Red.  
"Well didn't you say you wanted to redo your first impressions?" Cap stated. I inwardly groaned while turning to face Red.  
"Hi my name is Scarlett what's your name?" I said with a smile on my face. She smiled at me.  
"My name is Agent Romanoff." She said monotone.  
"Ooh that sounds so pretty. Are you Russian?" I said with false excitement. I looked at Cap and he glared at me, he's so naïve to think that this will change anything. That we'll be best friends and that we'll be nice to each other.  
"Can I go now? I don't like being around little children." She said looking down at me. I growled. "Better keep a leash on that thing or it's going to get hurt." As soon as she said that I left. I flew off seeing if I could find Thor. I went to the landing area and I almost died. There he was with Thor. I flew towards him at full speed and picked him up. I flew high enough that if I dropped him he would die instantly.  
"Loki." I spat. He looked confused as if he didn't know, as if he didn't remember the pain he caused me, as if he didn't remember that he murdered my mom.  
"What are you?" He said coldly. My hands caught on fire.  
"Put him down." Thor boomed.  
"No I'm sorry Thor, I don't care if he's your brother he murdered my mother and he's going to pay."  
"Oh I remember you now. She was that pathetic mortal who wouldn't bow to me. If she would've submitted to me she would still be alive today." Loki smirked.  
"Enough!" Thor boomed  
"She was so weak she couldn't even protect her own daughter. You didn't even help her you ran away like a little child." Loki said with that smirk still plastered on his face. As soon as he said that my whole body burst into flames. I started choking him and I dived back onto the landing pad slamming him on there.  
"She wasn't weak you asshole! She was the only one who cared about me and you took her away!" I yelled choking him. Thor suddenly grabbed me by the arms and pulled me away. "Let me go Thor! I bet your own family doesn't want you, huh, that's why you destroy other peoples families. Go die in a hole." I spat on him and got dragged out by Thor. As I left I could see the scene we caused all the agents gathered around him some looking at me like I'm some monster, others like I'm a hero.  
"What's wrong with you! You can't go around beating up whoever you want!" Thor yelled. I glared at him.  
"I told you before I've got issues with your brother." I stated calmly glaring right at him. Just then Red came through the door.  
"What the heck was that, huh." She said as soon as she came into the room. I glared at her, she didn't get me, no one got me not even Cap.  
"Just like I told Thor I have my reasons." I calmly said leaving the room. I had to get out of here, maybe being this whole secret agent thing is just not for me. All of a sudden I hear Fury over the radio telling me to see him in his office. So I went down a few hallways and ended up at Fury's door. I walked inside and sat down and mentally went over what I was going to say to him and where I could exit if things went south. All that went out the window as soon as I saw his face.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I angrily asked staring at him.  
"If I had told you would you have acted any different?" He calmly asked. I thought about it for a moment. Would I act differently, would I have had more self-control?  
"If you would've told me I could have prepared myself, I could've avoided him, I could've-"  
"Could've, would've, should've, the past is the past. Now I don't want anymore disruptions coming from you alright, or else someone is going to find out they have a new family member. Are we clear?"  
"Yes, sir." As I left I saw Thor and Cap stomping into the room.

*Steve's POV*   
"What did you do to her?" I yelled to Thor while busting through the doors.  
"I didn't do anything to her. I warned you this would happen Fury." Thor said as we walked toward Fury's desk.  
"What do you mean 'I warned you'?"I asked.  
"It would have been worse if she had known. Now don't you both have something to do?" Fury stated. Just then Stark and Banner came in.  
"Thor have you or Loki actually seen what this Volundr guy looks like?" Banner asked.  
"Yes and no." Thor said  
"What do you mean?" Fury asked.  
"He can change forms." Thor explained.  
"So, he theoretically could be anyone on the carrier." Stark asked. As soon as he said that everyone put their guard up.  
"Thor and Rodgers, I want you to help Stark and Banner try to find anything we can use to identify him with."  
"Okay" We all said in unison and left. Seconds later there was an e-mail that went out telling everyone on the carrier what we found out.

*Elizabella's POV*

I went out to the ledge where I found out I could control the elements and started practicing. I went down till I found a boulder and started practicing air thinking it would be easiest. I just pushed my hands out while thinking of the wind and, nothing happened. So, I tried fire. I tried lighting my hand on fire and it started getting really red and hot, but I couldn't ignite. What's wrong with me why can't I light! So I tried earth and water and nothing happened. Ugh! I flew back to the carrier and I saw I had a new e-mail. I'll check it tomorrow, it can't be anything too important.


	11. The New Recruit

*Elizabella's POV*

I screamed and woke up from my nightmare. I was drenched in sweat and gasping for air. The nightmare was exactly like when Loki killed my mom, but this time torturing her right in front of me and I couldn't save her. I began to replay that scene in my mind over and over again. My mom looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me to come save her. I continued to hear Loki's voice taunting me over and over saying "If you would've helped her she would still be alive today."  
"Shut up!" I screamed throwing my pillow against the wall and started sobbing. Just then Steve and Maria came busting through my door, gun and shield in hand.  
"What's wrong?" Maria asked alarmed.  
"He's right." I said.  
"Who's right?" Steve asked.  
"Loki, if I didn't run away like a child she would still be here." I confessed. After that I began to silently cry looking down at my knees. I could tell they were trying to think of something to say, so we stayed that way for a while. Then out of nowhere I was hugged gently from Maria and I hugged her back.  
"I'm sure you're mom doesn't think of it that way, she's probably grateful that it wasn't you that got killed." Steve reassured. I let go of Maria and hugged Steve. He seemed startled and tensed up, but relaxed a bit afterwards.  
"Thanks guys, but I'm okay now and I'm tired." I said letting go of Steve.  
"Okay, but we're here if you need us." Maria said as she put her gun away and Steve put his shield away and left. After that I went back to sleep. When I woke up I took a shower and got ready for the day and realized that I had been wearing the same clothes everyday. So I called Maria and asked her if I could borrow some of her clothes. She said yeah and dropped off a brown leather flight jacket with light brown cotton at the neck area, blue high rise skinny jeans, a light brown foiled tee, and lunacy brown sketchers lace up walking boots. I thanked her and she left. I put it on and left my hair down and my bangs tucked behind my right ear and went to go see Banner.  
"Hey, Bruce Hey, Stark." I said standing in front of the lab door.  
"Hey." They both said.  
"I know you guys are busy, and have a lot to do about this Volundr guy, and probably wouldn't want to do it but-"  
"Spit it out Scarlett." Tony interrupted.  
"Can you guys make me a flame resistant suit or something like that, because I'm tired of burning all my clothes."  
"Well if you could control your anger and your powers, you wouldn't have this problem."  
"Well maybe if you didn't make me angry I wouldn't have this problem." After I said that I looked at Bruce and he was smiling.  
"This sounds like a conversation about me." Bruce chuckled.  
"But Bruce, you're the calmest person I know."   
"Why don't you come inside, we don't bite." Bruce said jokingly.  
"No thanks, I've got to go." I laughed nervously. I left after that and went to go see Thor about my powers, but as I walked to go see him Fury was once again calling me to go see him. So, I went to go see him. I walked into his office and saw this other guy in there. He was a little taller than me, had black short hair with bangs, with beautiful grey eyes and a smirk on his face. Then I realize why he's smirking, I'm staring at him. Oh great, I blush immediately and clear my throat.  
"So, um Director Fury why did you call me here." I said trying to retain what little dignity I have left.  
"He's a new recruit, so I want you to show him around, unless you can't handle it." Fury said with a raised eyebrow. Great, Fury noticed and this guy's still smirking.  
"No, I can handle it. Come on grey eyes." I said as we left. I showed him around the building and warning him about the people here. We sat outside when we finished and were reviewing what I had told him.  
"So, what's your name?" I asked.  
"Landon, what's yours?"  
"Scarlett, I think I like grey eyes better." The rest of the day went like that, us exchanging info. Turns out he's 15 and came here because he's a master swordsman, knows his way around daggers, and he has family here he won't name. I told him my age and that I have wings. We walked to his room while getting several remarks from Stark saying that we are a couple.  
"So, Landon here's your room."  
"You're blushing." He smirked.  
"Am not it just, just-"  
"Just what."  
"It's that smirk." I said punching his arm.   
"Just the smirk?"  
"Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow grey eyes."  
"See you tomorrow, Angel." After that I left and went to go see Thor. I feel all happy and giddy for some reason, like I'm about to throw up a rainbow. Sigh, I wonder what mom would do or say. I went to go see Thor and we went to the ledge and I showed him that I couldn't do anything anymore. We trained and trained to no avail. I got angry and then even more angry, and after I had calmed down I saw Thor flying above me. He told me that I had my fire storming around me and I shot rays of it from my body.(this) I had an idea, maybe the key to unlock my powers was through emotion! Thor was unsure about the idea, but we tried anyway. First, we tried to make me angry, but that just made me laugh. I calmed down and the ground started to shake.   
"Now control it!" Thor yelled.  
"I don't know how! I can't!" I screamed my calmness turning into fear.  
"Try connecting to the earth!" Thor said screaming over the earthquake I was causing. I crouched down and sat down on my legs and put my hands on the ground. I closed my eyes, breathed in and started thinking about every rock, pebble, and speck of dust on the ground. I breathed out and thought about the plates in the earth and each continent. I breathed in again and thought about the end of the ledge and about it floating all the way to me. I opened my eyes and saw it right next to me, I was elated and remembered I had to be calm. I used that to moved it back at the edge of the ledge and it stayed there. I ran up and hugged Thor.  
"Hey Thor. Can your brother interfere with dreams?" I asked  
"Yes. Why, has he been in yours?"   
"Just curious, that's all."  
"Okay, now that that's taken care of let's keep practicing." We kept on trying new emotions with each element. With fire we tried relying less on my anger and more on my "connection to fire" and such. We found out water is tied with sadness and air is tied to happiness. The more and more we practiced, the more and more I can move and use it, and the less and less I can rely on my emotions. We stayed there until sunset and flew back at twilight. I can't wait to see Landon tomorrow, wait did I just say what I think I said. Nope, no I said I can't wait to see what Stark and Banner have come up with, yeah that's what I said.


	12. Ideas

*Scarlett's POV*  
I woke up to my rooster alarm clock, took a shower, and put on a tight black camisole with blue jeans and some Jordans my mom gave to me for my 13th birthday. I headed down to see Red and Cupid to start my weapons training and low and behold look who is going to be training with me.  
"Gray Eyes?" I said in disbelief.  
"The one and only." He smirked.  
"Romanoff what's going on?"  
"Well, Agent Doe over here is going through the same training as you."  
"Doe?" I laughed and he shot me a dirty look.  
"Now the first weapon you'll learn how to use is a hand gun." And so she taught us all about how to use a hand gun and let us fire at some targets. Naturally Landon shot all of the targets with deadly accuracy. I shot all of the targets, but I just hit their arms, shoulders, and stomachs. After that disaster, we followed Red and Cupid.   
"Where are we going?" Landon asked.  
"A simulation room." Red said. The room was filled with screens and I turned around and saw a vertical rectangle window with Red and Cupid in there. "Remember you're shooting to kill the targets not each other head shots are fifty points, shots to the heart are forty, shots to the neck are thirty, and if you wound or kill civilians it's minus a hundred points." Red said over the speaker.  
"If you get shot that's minus thirty points, if you get killed it's minus a hundred. Your points are grouped together because you're a team, so cover each other." Cupid said. As soon as he said that the lights went off and a female voice started a countdown. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. Then it started. It took us to a middle of a street with guys wearing skeleton bandannas and guns crawling everywhere and citizens running all over the place. I could here Landon shooting rapidly and I got several head shots. Then Landon was busy shooting to the left of the street and I saw someone about to get a head shot on him, but I shot them just in time.  
"Watch out, maybe wanna use your peripheral vision next time!" I yelled. Then when the street seemed clear we went into this store that had it's windows shattered and my blood ran cold. I saw a mother shielding her daughter crouched down and a guy with slicked back clack hair with a gray pinstriped suit, green and gold tie, a cane, and green dress shoes on pointing a machine gun at them. I was flashing back between that day and now and I couldn't tell the difference that and reality anymore. All of a sudden I hear yelling and I can't make out what it is.  
"Angel!" I hear Landon yell and I quickly focus up. I see that man about to pull the trigger on the family and another one about to shoot me. I quickly duck and shoot most of my ammo at the man in the store then quickly turn behind me and shoot the guy with the rest of my ammo. Our score was shown on the screen in bold. 11,160 points. Then the lights went back on and I was still having flashbacks.  
"Agent Doe you're excused, Agent Stark stay." Red said.  
"Yes mam." We said in unison.  
"Don't get into trouble without me." I said playfully.  
"Yeah like you need to get into anymore." He joked and left. Red came downstairs while Barton was upstairs still.  
"Hey, you need to keep your head clear. Because it's not only your life you're putting in danger it's everyone else's too." She said in her usual monotone voice.  
"Yes mam." I had to fight from rolling my eyes.  
"You're not the only one here that goes through stuff, talk to someone so you can focus up." She said with an almost concerned look on her face. I could've swore I saw her flash a small smile, but then she returned to her usual emotionless face. I stood there blankly and confused.  
"Thanks for the advice?" I said unsure of this new Natasha and left to go find Landon, so we can go visit Banner and Stark next.

*Natasha's POV*

"You should take your own advice." Clint said walking downstairs.  
"That's what I have you for."  
"You think we were kind of tough on her before?"  
"No, she handled it."  
"Yeah, she handled it pretty well when you smacked her in the face with a gun."  
"She needs to get stronger if she's going to stay."  
"Why were you so tough on her?"  
"I see myself in her."  
*Elizabella's POV*

I walked out of the room and found Landon leaning against wall.  
"Did you miss me?" I said while striking a pose. He rolled his eyes.  
"What happened while you were in there?" He asked.  
"I was thinking about my mom."  
"Why then?"  
"That guy and the family in the store it looked almost exactly what happened to me." We both started walking to the lab.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, Loki threatened to kill us if we didn't bow down to him. We didn't, so he was about to kill me when my mom took the blow and she told me to run away and I did. And because of my fear she's dead." We stopped walking and I was so caught up in my flashback I didn't know I was crying until he lifted my head and wiped my tears. I look down, mad I was crying.  
"Hey, look at me." He said and I looked up at him. "Don't you know how devastated your mom would be if you got hurt, or worse?"  
"I know but-" I sighed. "I guess your right"  
"You guess?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey, don't get too cocky." He picked me up, threw me over his back, and started tickling me. "Hey, ha ha ha, put me down!" I started hitting his back and laughing.  
"Not until you beg me to stop." He kept tickling me.   
"Never! ha ha ha *snort*" I covered my mouth and stilled.  
"Oh looks like we got a snorter!" He kept tickling me and making pig sounds. I kept trying to wiggle out of his reach, but he kept a strong grip on me.  
"Fine, fine I'll say it."  
"Say what?" He stopped. I used this as my chance to escape. I made my hands just hot enough to drop me. I stood up and started running to the lab. I heard him mutter a curse and chase after me. He almost caught up to me as I turned into the lab looking at Gray Eyes behind me. CRASH! I looked down to see I was lying on top of Bruce completely covered in black.  
"Hey Bruce nice running into ya!" I said and flashed a big toothy grin. I got off of him and noticed Bruce was cut and bleeding. "Bruce are you okay? I grabbed his bleeding arm and he snatched it away. I gave him a look and grabbed it back and was further looking at the cut. "Hey, I can't help you if you don't let me." Bruce looked at me a bit stunned and confused.  
"Here," Landon said handing me a first aide kit. "You okay?" I nodded, now focused on cleaning out the wound and fixing it back up. As soon as I was done a towel was thrown at my face.  
"Here wash up you're covered in charcoal and blood." Stark said also throwing on at Banner's face. I looked at myself and got an idea. I gave a quick look to Gray Eyes and Bruce and stood up and started limping.  
"Ouch! My leg, it hurts." My eyes started watering and I looked at Stark with big watery eyes. He came over and before he could ask how I was I pounced on him trying to smear as much stuff as I could on him. When he finally pushed me off of him he was completely covered. He growled at me and everyone started laughing and after grumbling a moment he started laughing too.  
Bruce started to get up. "Okay, how 'bout we all get cleaned up now and Tony and I will clean up this mess?"  
"Cool, we'll be heading off to get some lunch if you don't need any help that is." Landon asked sneaking his arm around my waist. I couldn't help but smile and beg them to say no with my eyes. Bruce looked at us and then at Stark.  
"No we don't, you kids have fun. And Scarlett we left you a surprise with Thor." Bruce smiled  
"Remember, we have eyes everywhere." Stark said motioning 'I have my eyes on you' to Landon. I rolled my eyes and left and we walked to the cafeteria. I got a grilled cheese sandwich and an apple, while he got frosted strawberry pop tarts and combination pizza. We sat down at the back at where no one else seemed to be eating.  
"Wanna Poptart?" He said waving it in front of me. I smirked and toasted it using my fire powers. I grabbed it and took a bite out of it and burned my tongue. He laughed at me and choked on the food he was eating.  
"Serves you right Gray Eyes!" I stuck my tongue out and we laughed. We ate the rest of our food and started walking to the training room to go see Steve. We were walking close together. I looked up at him and he had a faraway look to his eye and if you looked close enough, a look of worry and curiosity. "Hey you alright?" I asked giving him a slight hip bump. He shook his head and stopped walking. I turned to face him and grabbed my hands. "Landon what are you doing?"  
"Have- have you thought that maybe, your mom isn't- she didn't die?" I stood there with my mouth and eyes wide open.  
"I-I"  
"I mean you saw her get hit, but you didn't stay and see her die right?" He raised his eye brow and had a cautious smirk creeping up on his face. I replayed the scene over and over again in my mind and he is right I didn't see her die.  
"But that doesn't mean she's alive I mean he could've easily finished her off," I looked away. "or worse." Landon squeezed my hands tighter and I looked back at him.  
"But what if she's still alive? I'll help you look for her too." My eyes lit up and I hugged him tightly just repeating the words "thank you".  
"I gotta tell Steve! Come on!" I said dragging him behind me by the arm. We ran down the halls to the training room smiling and whooping the whole time. We got some glares, shushes, and weird looks but we didn't care. As soon as I saw Steve I let go of Landon's arm and started screaming his name while jumping on his back. He threw me off his back and as soon as he saw me he apologized.  
"Ow! My butt hurts now, thanks Cap." I said and gave a fake glare at Cap.  
"Don't you know that surprise attacks don't work on me?" He said not holding out a hand this time.  
"You okay?" Landon said helping me get up and putting his arm around my shoulders.  
"Yeah. Hey Cap guess what!" I said bouncing up and down. He gave us a suspicious look and raised an eyebrow.  
"Gray Eyes is gonna help me find my mom!"  
"But I thought she was dead?"  
"Well I didn't see her die, so we thought that it could mean she's actually alive!". I said failing at trying to contain my excitement.  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Steve said while pulling me to the far corner. He looked at me and sighed. "Look, I know you may think she may be alive, but she probably isn't. Do you honestly think Loki would've kept her alive?"  
"Didn't HYDRA keep your friend Bucky alive?" I said to him, but immediately regretted it. Steve's face was mixed with all different kinds of hurt and pain. He put his hands on my shoulders and lowered his head to my level.  
"They kept him alive to experiment on him. Now, I know that you love your mom a whole lot, but more likely than not she's dead. Trust me I know, you don't have to see someone die to know they're gone." I hugged him tightly.   
"I'm sorry, but I can't just accept that the only family I have is dead. Besides, if you had the slightest hope he was still alive wouldn't you look for him?"  
"You're not alone. You have Stark." I gave him a 'really' look. He laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Thanks Cap" I said and did my best soldier stance and saluted him.  
"No problem. Soldier" He winked and saluted me back. I left to go see Landon and we started training with Cap. He had me and Grey Eyes fight until we got to a point where we couldn't get free. So, I hit him first in the chest, but he blocked me with his arms. Then he tried to hit me in my face, but I dodged and charged at him pushing him to the ground. He rolled us over and I tried pushing him off. He started choking me and I bit him hard and kicked him off of me. However, he grabbed my legs and started spinning me around and threw me at the wall. I didn't have time to recover, before I saw him charging at me. I dodged and he ran into the wall. I socked him in the face and tripped him with my leg. He grabbed my leg and tripped me and crawled over me and pressed his arm to my throat and hand to my face cutting off my air supply. I tried kicking and pushing him off, but the way he was laying on me I was left completely immobilized.  
"Okay we're done!" Steve yelled. I wasn't done though. I licked his hand and he removed it.  
"Ew gross!" Landon said letting up a bit. I used that as my chance and headbutted him. Then my arms were freed and I pushed him off me completely, kicked him again, and put me on top and him beneath. However, I held his hands instead of restricting his air supply and my knees were on his thighs.  
I leaned my head closer to his and whispered "Ha ha" He smirked and kissed me on the lips. I blushed a bit stunned, but that was all he needed and rolled us over with his hand around my neck and his thumb gently pressing down on the top of my neck.   
He whispered close to my ear "Now, we're done.". I growled at him and he got up and he held a hand out to help me up. I refused and got up on my own.  
"Cheater."  
"Steve didn't say there were any rules." He smirked and we walked up to Steve who was shaking his head and laughing. I growled while smiling and mumbled a whatever.  
"Good job today. I'll review your fight and let you know tomorrow what you did right and wrong. Although, I'll let you know that kissing your opponent usually doesn't work." Steve said with an eyebrow raise. Landon just shrugged with the usual smirk he wore and I glared at both of them. We walked away to go to Thor for training.  
"You did good." Gray Eyes said sneaking his arm around my waist.  
"Whatever, cheat."  
"Don't be a tsundere." He smirked. My eyes widened. This guy never ceases to amaze me. I rolled my eyes and grumbled an 'I'm not' earning a chuckle out of him. I pushed him and told him he may have yandere tendencies. He playfully glared. We kept walking and found Thor looking out into the sky.  
"Hey Thor!" I said.   
"You ready?" He said and I nodded and told Landon I'd meet him here later. He agreed and Thor and I left to go to our place. When we landed I noticed a familiar figure standing there. Loki. Before I could burn him to a crisp Thor got in between us. "I know the feelings you harbor towards my brother, however he is more experienced in magic than I am. He would be of far more use to you than I would."  
"But, you helped me the other day."  
"That was Loki, he was the one who helped you, not me." I stood there shocked, but mainly hurt and betrayed. "You need to know how to control and develop your powers and if you want I will stay to watch you two." I looked at Loki who was looking at us with an amused glint in his eyes. I was going to refuse, but I know my Mom wouldn't want me to do that, even if it was the man that hurt her. I sighed and nodded.  
"Show me what you can do." Loki said. I was confused I didn't understand how he wanted me to show him. Then he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Try to hit me." I grinned wickedly and before I started Thor interrupted.  
"Wait, I forgot Dr. Banner and Stark wanted me to give you this." He said before giving me a bottle. I looked at him quizzically. "Spray it on you and it shall protect you from your magic."  
"Yes! No more charred clothes!" I sprayed it all over me and drenched my curly hair in it making it straighten out a bit into waves. Loki cleared his throat and I burst into flames. I flung fireball after fireball at him and he dodged them all. I used the waves near us and moved them enough to cause a wave to crash onto the ledge we were standing on. Then I was barely able to move some stones in his direction and then I couldn't even muster up a breeze. Which made me furious so then I sent waves of fire at Loki, who honestly couldn't have looked any more bored if he tried. He dodged and yawned.  
"Is that all you've got?" I grew even more angry and a little disappointed. "Tch, and I thought you were worth teaching. You are really a waste of time, pathetic. Your mother put up more than a fight than you." Loki spat. That's all it took for me to snap. My flames roared and the sea grew violent crashing against the rocks and the wind howling. The ground shook and broke off getting tossed about in the sea and wind.  
"Mention my mother one more goddamn time!" I took the water from the sea and it froze and I flung the icicles at him while sending a sand-water-fire-ice hurricane at him. I sent burning boulders at him and blades of ice, I felt the satisfaction of seeing him get nicked and cut. I was about to take away the ground he was standing on when all of a sudden I felt my reserve of energy leave me and it hurt bad, real bad and I fell to my knees huffing and puffing. Thor rushed to my side and I saw Loki walk towards me.  
"Not bad, definitely needs a lot of work, but there's potential." Loki said looking me up and down and left. I sighed and decided to take a nap right there where I was laying, just until I get a little energy back.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Avengers or any of its characters that would be awesome if I did, but sadly I don't. Only things I own are my OC's and story. All of the Avengers characters belong to Marvel.I also don't own any of the pictures I use. This is my first story. Woot! Woot! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. If you want to read the original go to quotev. Also, please don't steal my story or ideas. Bye! c:


End file.
